Shikon Angel
by kity moon priestess
Summary: After the final battle Kagome finds herself inmortal and the protector of the shikon no tama for all eternity. Inuyasha mates kikyo and Kagome has to let go of her love for him to take care of her sacred mission to guard the jewel... SK story!
1. Chapter 1

**An end and a beginning **

Soon, very soon she would be with him for ever. She had made her choice; she would live with him and stay by his side for the rest of her life. She said good bye to her family, packed her stuff and left into the night. The warm blue light engulfed her and as she came to the other side of the well she could feel the first droplets of rain on her face. It was dark but she could still make out the outlines of trees due to the faint light of the full moon that passed through the clouds. She smiled for she loved the water. She didn't want to take out her umbrella mainly because it was just a cloud that would soon dissipate and leave the full moon into view. She started walking towards the village were she knew her friends would be waiting for her. She came sooner than planed, they were expecting her in the morning but she felt so exited that decided to surprise them with the news. He would be happy. Or so she thought. After three years, she changed form being weak, short tempered and naïve to a young woman of 18, whose miko powers, according to Kaede, could easily rival Midoriko´s. She became more focused and calmer, always in tune with nature around her, especially after that awful day a couple of weeks ago.

_Flashback_

It was raining hard and it was extremely dark. They had managed to complete half of the jewel and the other half was in Naraku´s possession. Kouga had given his two shards to Kagome and had readily joined forces with the inutachi. Sesshomaru had agreed to a temporary truce with Inuyasha until Naraku was killed and also joined in the day of the final battle. They were all fighting hard against the hanyou´s minions except for Kagura who was nowhere in sight and Kohaku who openly betrayed Naraku and gave Sango his shard only to die minutes later in her arms. After some time only Naraku Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were left fighting the rest of the group was either too hurt to move or unconscious. Kagome was sprawled in the floor, a deep wound ran through her right side and one of her legs was trapped underneath one of the many dead monster parts. Fighting to stay conscious she followed the battle with her eyes. When Inuyasha was suddenly attacked by a tentacle from behind and fell in heap to the floor, she regained some strength and managed to pull herself out of the monster and crawled to Inuyasha cradling his head in her arms. Then something snaped inside of her and her blue orbs flashed silver with pink shades, her raven hair suddenly became cotton baby pink with silver streaks. Her tattered school uniform disappeared to reveal a flowing white kimono. The fight above her stopped and both Naraku and Sesshomaru watched in awe at the angelic figure below them. Suddenly she spoke in a soft sweet voice that betrayed no feeling behind it,

"Naraku, how dare you seek control over life and death? The heavens will not tolerate your behavior; you are to be punished for the rest of eternity."

Naraku could not move his body. It was as if some force kept him in place and made him watch her. Suddenly she spoke again but this time it was to the other male in the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands, the heavens believe you strong enough to trust you with the celestial weapon to finish off the evil from this land. Will you help the gods in this assignment?"

Sesshomaru did not know what possessed him to answer but he did non the less.

"This Sesshomaru will help"

"Very well, the light will now take the place of darkness and all will be well again" With that white angel wings sprouted from her back and she was lifted from the ground into the sky hovering gracefully to Sesshomaru´s side. Once there she took his right hand by the wrist with her right (he has two arms cuz it grew back) which held tokijin (sp?) and placed her left in his shoulder. The demon lord was at a loss of words, she was breathtaking beautiful and her scent of warm sugar and vanilla was overpowering his senses giving him a sense of well being. He gave in to her touch as she smiled up at him. She then turned her head towards Naraku and Sesshomaru did the same.

"Be gone from earth and take with you your evil to hell" it was a powerful command and it echoed through the forest even when she didn't shout. Immediately a white light engulfed the two white clad figures and shot through tokijin right into Naraku who was trying hard to move out of the way but could not. The light pierced his heart and with a horrible scream that filled the air his body disintegrated.

As the light retreated into the sword and into Kagome she seemed to loose strength and begun to fall. Sesshomaru recovered the mobility of his body and promptly held her up noticing that the feathers in her wings were falling and that each feather flew into the bodies of those who were hurt and became little lights that embedded themselves into their wounds closing them in an instant. Kagome's white kimono turned back to her school uniform ripped and torn everywhere. Her eyes and hair returned to their original color and with a last smile and a whispered "thank you" fainted in the demon lord's arms.

She woke up two days later in Kaede´s hut. They took her there to recover after they woke up and found her propped up against a tree stump with Sesshomaru´s white haori covering her. Inuyasha had been beyond pissed at that but by Sango's insistence, Miroku's reasoning and Koga´s fuming they convinced him to take her swiftly to the old priestess for help.

She went back home to finish healing and stayed for some time promising to come back in two weeks to visit

_End of flashback_

Her Miko power allowed her to heal faster than normal and was surprised to feel the shikon no tama whole inside of her again. She figured that it came back inside the moment naraku was destroyed. Yet somehow she felt different. She felt a strange power within herself and some changes overcame her after the first week of recovery. She could hear and see things clearly at a considerable distance, much like a youkai. Also her reflexes were a little faster and accurate. She thought of that as an after effect of the Shikon re-entering her body.

As she walked the old path to the village, her now super sensitive hearing caught something moving in the trees not far to her right. She tried to push it aside but a name whispered made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Inuyasha…. Stay with me" I was a woman's voice, one that she recognized very well, Kikio´s.

She turned and walked ever so quietly in the direction of the voice and soon came to a stop behind a bush. She pushed it a side softly to come into view of her very naked hanyou in the arms of a very naked Kikio making love in the forest floor. She went numb and her body could not react. Tears welled in her blue eyes but did not fall. She was no longer the weak girl who cried for everything. She was stronger now, and she would show him who she was now. She had made a decision of staying in the Sengoku Jidai for him but now she would stay because she had something to prove: She didn't need him to be happy, he had betrayed her by mating another one, a dead bitch at that. She wiped her tears away and made her way back to the village schooling her face into a happy smile as if nothing had happened.

Kagome, this is your chance to prove to them that you are strong´ she thought to herself as the sounds of the hut she knew so well stopped her.

"Kaede, what do you think we should expect from Kagome now that she has transformed?" That was Sango asking, Transformed? Into what have I transformed? ´ Kagome was puzzled and waited for the answer.

"I'm afraid that I don't know child, The Shikon no tama will want its protector to be strong and will most likely grant her more power than what she already has as a priestess"

"Kaede- sama, you mean powers like youkai powers?" That was Miroku asking

"Yes, it will want her to be able to survive on her own, but I am also afraid that it will want her to stay alive to take care of it, after all Kagome is the purest protector and the strongest since Midoriko herself"

"You mean she will be immortal? Like a taiyoukai?" Sango´s worried tone troubled her Why is she so sad is not like I'm going to go crazy for it´ In that moment the stoped talking as Shippo happily announced "Kagome is back! Okasaan is back!"

Kagome chuckled to herself and prepared herself to receive a flying fur-ball into her arms.

"Okaasan, you came back early! Did you bring me anything? Huh? huh?" Kagome laughed at her son´s antiques and produced a chocolate bar from her pocket.

"Now don't eat it all in one night or else you'll have a stomach ache tomorrow" then she turned to her friends who were coming out of the hut to greet her, her face was calm and serious but her gentle expression showed no signs of being upset.

"Being immortal to take care of what has being placed under my care has no consequence in me. I have made up my mind and I believe that I am ready to finally take my place as the Shikon protector." She talked so differently and so maturely that it scared her friends. Upon seeing their concerned expressions she laughed softly and said in a happy tone

"Well… aren't you guys going to say hello? I'm gone for two weeks and you forget about our friendship? Come on Sango give me a hug!" With that said Sango smiled back relieved that her friend was still the same and took her friend into a bone crushing hug.

"We missed you Lady Kagome" "I missed you too Miroku" After the greeting they all moved into the hut to drink some tea and Kagome begun to inform their friends of the changes she experienced while recovering at home. Afterwards, Kaede informed her of her suspicions of immortality. Kagome took the information in calmly and surprised her friends even more whe she announced that she would be staying in the Sengoku Jidai for the rest of her life, of course visiting her family now and then. But then the happiness ended when Shippou asked the inevitable.

"Okaasan, are you going to be Inuyasha´s mate?" She was expecting it but still she felt her heart sink but promptly answered in a small but determined voice:

"He already has a mate. He mated Kikyo, so no I am not going to stay close to him"

"Oh Kagome how do you know that?" Sango was shocked and clearly ready to tear the hanyou to pieces the moment he showed up.

"I...umm bumped into them on my way here, they didn't see me or notice me anyways. I don't think he will be coming tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"But Kagome-sama, where will you go?" Miroku was beyond concerned and upset that his friend had to go away because of one stupid decision Inuyasha made"

Don't worry, my powers can keep me alive for a long time and I have learned to fend off by my self, I'll come and visit some time." Her tone was cheerful and positive although you could still see the sadness in her eyes that held joy and hope most of the time.

"Okaasan, will I be able to come with you? Don't leave me mommy!" Shippou was starting to cry when Kagome took him into her arms and hugged him.

"I'm not leaving you Shippou koi, you are part of me now my pup, I could never leave you"

She kissed the pup's brow and rocked him to sleep once he was out she placed him in her futon, said good night to her friends and fell asleep preparing for the next day; the first day of her life as the new Shikon Priestess.

This is my first fanfic! Please be nice to me! Tell me if you like it or if you think I should change something in the characters. Don't worry, Sesshy will be coming out shortly. I´ll try to keep them in character… By the way this is a Sess/kag fic so if u don't like the pair I sugest you don't read it! Lots of inuyasha bashing.


	2. The little girl

Kagome had been walking for over ten hours straight with Shippou on one shoulder and her heavy backpack on the other one; still she didn't feel tired at all. Maybe the new powers of the Shikon are helping me to gain resistance, great! I´ll see how far I can go today to get a good layout of my strength. Yup better know what you can do Kagome we don't want surprises!´ She thought to herself while humming a little tune for her and Shippou.

As she predicted, Inuyasha didn't show up the night before and by the time she left around five am he was still missing. Oh well, I guess he and his dead little bitch are still off in the woods making sweet love to each other´ Her eyes were brimming with tears ready to be shed but right in that moment her enhanced senses told her that a hoard of powerful demons was near by. Shippou tensed on her shoulder obviously either sensing them or smelling them.

"Okaasan, there are bear youkai near by, they are all male because the stench is awful!" The little kitsune was covering his little nose with his paws to block out the terrible smell.

"I can feel them, maybe if we are quiet they won't notice us and we'll avoid danger" they continued along the path quietly, Kagome masked their scent and withdrew her power so that they wouldn't notice their presence. They almost got away with it when Kagome sensed a little girl nearby. Oh no´ As if on cue a shrill shriek was heard through the forest and Kaonde's mother instinct kicked in, placing Shippou behind a boulder with her backpack and forming a barrier around him she flew to where she could hear the demons and the little girl. She ran in just in time to see the leader, judging by his size, about to punch the little girl that was cowering against a tree with her eyes closed.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing with that little girl!" She succeeded in taking the attention off the little girl but now the angry youkai were staring at her. Her rational side was chanting over and over again this is not good´.

"And who the hell are you to stop me and order me around little ningen?" it was the leader who spoke in a very deep voice snarling with anger.

Just then Kagome took in the sight of the youkai. There were five bear youkai in humanoid form. They were taller than her by at least three heads, with brown hair in ponytails and dark brown eyes. Most of them wore fur around their torso and armor. The leader wore a heavier looking armor and had two swords at his side. At the same time the youkai took in the image of the girl who dared to defy them. Small ningen girl, petite complexion, black hair, blue eyes and what they concluded was strange clothing. Indeed Kagome was not wearing the school uniform since it was destroyed on the last battle. She was now wearing black loose fitting cargo pants with a pink sleeveless turtleneck that fit her like a glove. She wore black hiking boots and her bow and quiver of arrows hanging on her back.

Walking cautiously without loosing eye contact with the leader she managed to place herself in front of the girl.

"Brave aren't we?" the leader chuckled and an evil smile played in his lips. "Get her!"

The demons launched themselves at Kagome who turned around, collected the girl in her arms and ran for it in the direction where Shippou was. She knew that in the forest she wouldn't stand a chance she had to take them out to the road were she could see them. She made it to the road and promptly placed the girl in the barrier with her pup. She spun around just in time to block a punch directed to her head by a large fist. All of a sudden all the air in her rushed out by a kick in the stomach by the same demon. She managed not to fall and blocked a second punch to the face. Her senses alerted her of a second attacker behind her and ducked just in time to avoid being sliced by half. A third and a fourth came out of the tree line and attacked as well. Kagome was having a hard time keeping them away from the children and trying to stand her ground when high pitched screams reached her ears and turned to see the leader trying to break the barrier by smashing it. She could feel it getting weaker and weaker with every hit. Purely on mother instinct she knocked unconscious two of the smaller youkai and stunned with her miko powers the other two so that they wouldn't be able to move for some minutes. She rushed to the leader and blasted some miko energy into his side throwing him a couple of meters away and into a tree. She knew they were still able to kill her and decided to make a run for it. She placed Shippou on her shoulder swung her backpack on the other and picked up the girl while the leader came into his senses and charged at her. She ran with all her might for half an hour. She could feel the demons hot on their tracks and didn't dare to stop for her sake and the children's. She was aware that the was a deep gash on her right leg and one in her arm loosing way to much blood and that by running she was making it worse. Her head throbbed painfully with her pulse for the lack of oxygen and blood loss. She missed her footing and lost balance but managed to avoid hurting the girl or Shippou for that matter. She had twisted her ankle and the exhaustion didn't allow her to stand up. The girl was crying softly in her arms while Shippou tried in vain to help her stand up. In that instant the leader and two more reached her. He was growling viciously and his eyes flashed bright red.

"This is it wench, you and your pups will die!" He brought up his sword that glowed yellow and prepared to attack. Kagome shielded with her body the two children that hugged each other in fear and closed her eyes waiting for the blow. It never came, she opened her eyes and in her line of vision she could see two black boots and white pants. Three soft thuds´ behind her told her that it was over. Her vision was starting to blur when she faintly heard the little girl cry out in happiness: "Sesshomaru-sama!" then the world went black.

So… what do u think should I continue? Huh? Huh?


	3. The Deal

**The deal**

As the world went black for our Kagome, the little girl saved earlier, clung to the leg of the white clad figure.

"Sesshomaru- sama! Rin is glad you found her! Rin was so scared! But pretty lady saved me from the mean people. She is bleeding! Do you think she will be ok?" Rin was ranting by then.

"Rin, quiet" the command wasn't harsh or rude and the girl immediately stoped talking.

Then the demon lord turned his attention to the fox kit.

Sippou was trying unsuccessfully to make Kagome wake up. He was afraid of Sesshomaru but since it was dishonorable to kill defenseless pups or women in youkai society and he was supposed to be an honorable warrior he wouldn't harm them in front of what seemed to be his adopted daughter. He looked up to find Sesshomaru looking at him and begun to fear that he was wrong and that he would indeed kill them. Sesshomaru sensed his distress and fear and his demon instinct urged him to comfort the pup since it was the adopted son of a powerful ally. Besides she saved Rin's life risking her own.

Foolish, yes, but honorable´ he decided to help her in exchange for her help.

As he bent down to pick her up Shippou growled and placed himself in front of his mother, fearful and obviously scared but willing to protect her none the less. The kit is just like its mother risking their lives to save others´

He growled softly, a deep rumble from his chest telling the pup that his intentions were not foul. Shippou relaxed a little but kept his guard up. As Sesshomaru started for his camp Rin moved closer to Shippou and offered to help him with the backpack that laid forgotten in the dirt. Together they pulled the heavy thing trying to keep up with Sesshomaru´s long strides until they reached a clearing in the forest were laid a two headed dragon which Rin introduced to Shippou as Ah-Un.

Suddenly out of the tree line a green imp came in running squealing and bowing constantly over and over again.

"My lord, please forgive this lowly servant, the stupid girl ran off without my consent and got lost, and she should have been eaten for her disobedience!" his squeaky voice rising in pitch every now and then. Sesshomaru was pissed Why do I put up with him? Oh yes, my father gave him the title of trusted advisor and it would be dishonorable to kill him. Dam! ´

"Jaken, stop!" "y- yes ma-master"

Until then Jaken noticed the girl in his master's arms.

"My lord, why would your grace dirty your hands with a filthy ningen girl?"

"That is not your business!"

"Y- yes your grace"

Just then, Kagome groaned softly and opened her misty blue eyes only to close them again for the excess of light. Sesshomaru placed her against a big tree root and waited for her to completely wake up.

"Se- Sesshomaru-sama? Oh my God! The bear youkai, where are the children are they ok?"

Sesshomaru was surprised; a ningen worrying more about others than by itself? This girl sure was special; he knew it from the moment she pulled out his father's sword.

"Quiet! Your pup is fine and the youkai are dead" Kagome took in what he said and after a few seconds she relaxed a bit when she sensed her son and the girl close by. Shippou remained quiet and slowly made his way to his mother.

"Okaasan? Are you ok?" Kagome immediately smiled and opened her arms to hug him but her wounds reopened and she couldn't help but wince. Sesshomaru noticed this but kept quiet, he decided it would be best to wait and see what she would do.

"I'm fine koi, just a few scratches, that's all" Then she placed her right hand over her wounds and it started to glow pink, the wound closed and healed. Sesshomaru was startled Incredible healing power, she is indeed powerful´

"See? No problem!" She smiled at her son now sitting on her lap and then looked up to find golden orbs silently studying her.

"Thank you for your help Sesshomaru-sama, we'll be on our way now" She got up slowly and went for her bag that lay forgotten to a side. Then she noticed the girl from before, she thought that she knew her from before.

"Is pretty lady better now? Thank you for saving Rin. Rin was so scared and lost. What is pretty lady's name? Rin´s is Rin nice to meet you!" Kagome was blown away for the girl's hyperactivity and couldn't help but love her right away.

"Hi there Rin, my name is Kagome; it's nice to meet you too. This is Shippou my son." Shippou who was perched on Kagome's shoulder jumped down and shook hand with Rin.

"Can Shippou-chan stay and play for a little while Kagome-sama? Please?" Kagome couldn't say no to the girl but then she remembered in whose presence they where in and since he was a demon he was the alpha and not asking him first would be seen as open challenge and that was the last thing she needed right now; she was still tired from the battle and having to use her powers without proper training.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Fine" His voice betrayed no emotion however his mind was busy processing the miko´s behavior. She seemed so open and carefree around his brother however here she was submitting to him voluntarily by demanding his permission. Unusual in her´ he thought.

"Yay! Let´s play Shippou-chan!" The children ran off to play Knock- Jaken-on –the- head- with-a- stick. Kagome smiled at the children but a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her and her legs gave in. Sesshomaru sensed the miko´s sudden weakness and turned just in time to avoid her falling face first to the floor. As soon as she recovered she noticed the strong arm around her waist and blushed.

"I´m sorry, I´m still weak and tired"

"You don't have training in fighting skills" It was a statement not a question and our little miko snapped in her defense forgetting who she was talking to.

"Well excuse me for not being able to train everyday of my life to wield a sword! Some of us have better things to do than to become a killer machine!" She realized her mistake the second she felt herself pinned by her throat to a poor tree with a very pissed demon lord in front of her with red eyes and a scowl on his beautiful face He´s so handsome… wait no! Don't think that girl you're in deep shit now don't piss him off more and keep still. Remember what Kaede taught you about dog demons! ´ Kagome fell limp on his death grip and laid her head back as much as possible to show her neck, a sign of submission in the inu language. Sesshomaru´s grip loosened a little and his eyes came back to their gorgeous golden hue. All you could see now was the cold façade we all love and cherish. Well done Kagome now stay still and don't raise your eyes until he tells you to. Oh gods what one has to do to stay alive´ she thought as she lay still in his grasp. Sesshomaru recognized her actions and placed her back on her feet, letting go of her neck he spoke:

"Good, you seem to know youkai code; it will help to control your temper as well." Kagome had to bit her lip to keep a retort unspoken.

"I recognize your strength and raw power therefore I was supreissed to find that you are not properly trained." Kagome was beyond surprised to hear him explain himself. Who would have thought that the Ice Prince would explain his actions to a mere human? Well now I've seen it all´

"I propose an agreement with you…"

"Kagome"

"Kagome, my ward, is reaching and age where she should learn things proper to the human race and you would be, as I see, a good teacher. In exchange to this I offer to train you in fighting skills" Kagome was flabbergasted, that was the most she ever heard coming from his mouth and that deep baritone voice was both soothing and full of authority. It was after all a good deal, she would get stronger and would be able to become a better protector, Shippou would have someone to play with, she would get to know the sweet little girl and who knows perhaps she could get to know the demon lord too. Keep dreaming Kagome that is just not possible´ she thought, and with a sigh she accepted the offer.

"I find the agreement acceptable but there is one condition"

"Speak"

"Please don't call me: girl, wench, bitch, miko or what ever other name except for mine own."

"As long as you show proper respect, avoid defying my authority and use my title at all times"

"Deal"

"Then so it shall be"

Aha! There all in one week! I´m so proud of myself! How is ¡it coming up? The next chappie will be funnier I promise… Also we'll hear about Inuyasha…


	4. The Training and the Reencounter

The Training… and the re-encounter

A week went by ant to Sesshomaru´s surprise, Kagome was a very fast learner. In les than six days she had managed to master the sword technique and was able to create one (a sword) out pure miko energy. On hand to hand combat she had more difficulties but still she was making an exceptional progress. Every day it was pretty much the same, they or more likely she would wake up given that Sesshomaru didn't sleep, before sunrise, they would go a few yards away and train for two hours, then they would return, have breakfast and clean up, then they would travel until lunch time when they would stop to rest, eat and Kagome would spend two ours teaching Shippou and Rin how to read and write. After lunch they would travel a few hours more, stop again, train a little more and then have dinner.

Up to this point Rin and Shippou played most of the time and annoyed a very unhappy Jaken like there was o tomorrow. Usually they would tie him up and gag him so that they could draw on him with some markers Kagome brought with her. If not they would pick flowers and try to plant them on his ears and mouth. Depending on the mood they would play Hide Jaken were they would gag him and tie him then they took turns hiding him in bushes and tree stumps or underwater until the other found him. It was really fun! Once Sesshomaru had to go find him since Rin hid him and forgot to take him back to camp with her at dinner. He found Jaken almost dead in a hole on the ground with poison ivy covering him. He woke up almost two days later.

After eight days Kagome felt much more at ease with the demon lord around and vice versa although they did not speak to each other often except when giving an order or explaining a movement. She quickly learned to read his eyes and body language and he earned her respect and friendship (even when he didn't try to obtain the last). She recognized now authority and learned to be friendly without forfeiting his title. He was pleased to say the least. She was comfortable with him.

On a beautiful morning, the two adults were in the middle of their training when Sesshomaru stopped all of a sudden and turned his attention to the tree line on the right. Kagome followed his gaze and soon sensed a youkai coming towards them quickly. Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards Kagome and spoke in his low baritone voice.

"He is here, he finally found you" his tone did not reveal hi emotions but his eyes did and she read in them a little worry. He knew what he did to her and was apprehensive ads to how she would react when she saw him again.

"Took him long enough" She spoke calmly but now that he knew her a little more he recognized the tension laced in her expression and read the sadness in her eyes. He felt the urge to comfort her; she is after all my traveling companion, his pupil and Rin's teacher.´ A low rumble filled the silence between them. Kagome was startled to hear him trying to comfort her and looked up to see his molten orbs fixed on her. She smiled her famous warm smile and whispered a thank you that only he could hear.

"I'll be hear in case you need my assistance" he didn't take his eyes of her and she nodded in agreement. He nodded back and calmly walked to the nearest tree and hopped up to a low branch where he sat, eyes never leaving Kagome. Her eyes traveled to the tree line again as the presence now identified as Inuyasha came closer. Then a red blur came out of the trees and made a bee-line to Kagome.

"Oi wench! Were the hell have you been? You were supposed to be back a week ago and now I find you on your own trying to get killed by my stupid half-brother! Where the hell is he? I can sense the bastard near by!" he had tetsusaiga (sp?) drawn and was looking frantically from side to side looking for Sesshomaru.

"Shut it Inuyasha!" Her voice was barely above a whisper but Inuyasha caught it and turned to look at her. Her eyes were shielded by her ebony bangs and she was looking to the ground, her hands were rolled into fists and were shaking slightly.

"What the hell d´ya mean shut it? I'm trying to save your weak lazy ass and you tell me to shut up? What the hell is your problem!" He was indeed confused and irritated. Sesshomaru thought How stupid can that hanyou be? If he paid attention he would feel the wave of power and anger radiating off her´

"My problem is your presence Inuyasha, leave now." Inuyasha just stared at her obviously confused even more by her words. Then his arrogance kicked in and exploded.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you! You're coming back with me and that's it!" he made to grab her but as soon as his hand touched her skin it was burned by her miko power that were by now blue and pink electricity sparks around her. "What the fuck are you doing bitch! You just burned my hand!"

"Then don't touch me. Next time you won't even have a hand left. Now leave and never look for me again" Her voice was still calm but you could hear the hate in the tone of her words. She looked up and the hanyou took a step back upon seeing her usually blue eyes icy silver that sent shivers down his spine.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He was starting to freak out. His soft tone broke the last straw of her patience.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you! You are! You and your stupid promises! You and your dead bitch sneaking out into the night! You telling me you cared for me and then betrayed me for that clay pot! I gave you my life and my love and she gave you the promise to kill you and take you to hell! That's what's wrong! You lost me Inuyasha, now leave before I take you and your dead bitch to hell my self!" Her anger radiated off of her and covered the small clearing with a thin layer of frost. The temperature dropped alarmingly and the skies became gray as the wind picked up speed dangerously.

Inuyasha was taken back by her harsh words. This was not the loving forgiving Kagome he knew. She was full of hate and worst of all it was all directed to him. He was in deep shit now.

"Kagome please, try to understand!"

"Understand what? That you betrayed me! That you rather stay with a walking corpse than with me! Fine keep your dead mate! I don't care anymore! Good bye!"

"Listen wench you were supposed to know that you and I would never be together; you knew from the beginning that you stood no chance against Kikyo. She is by far better than you! She wouldn't be so incomprehensive and emotionally weak!"

Kagome felt her rage dissipate into sadness and betrayal. The wind stopped and from the now black skies, fell puffy little snowflakes that covered the chilled land even when it was the middle of summer. Sesshomaru was beyond pissed at his brother for being so ignorant and blind. I should kill him for his incompetence! He is beyond blind and can't see that he is hurting the only one that fully trusted him! ´ A loud warning growl filled the air and Inuyasha froze before turning with his sword drawn to the source of the noise.

"Sesshomaru! What the fuck are you doing here!" He snarled at the demon who in returned just growled again but this time Inuyasha noticed it was a different kind of growl; this one he knew was used by the alpha male to round up the pack and call them to him. "Feh! Who do you think you're calling bast… Kagome? Where are you going wench! Do you want to get killed so badly!" Kagome was walking around him towards Sesshomaru, she had heard and understood his growl, he was her leader now and she would follow him He has honor and wont betray me like Inuyasha´ Inuyasha snarled and his eyes bled red. His inner demon telling him that the bitch was defying his authority as leader of the pack. According to his little dog brain she was his female and was under his care even if she lost the title of alpha to Kikyo.

"Don't you dare to disobey me bitch! You are mine!" He unconsciously pounced on Kagome but before he even touched her he was blown against a tree. The poor tree broke in half and the hanyou barely had the chance to move aside to avoid being smashed by the top part.

Kagome turned when she heard the crash of the wood breaking to see Sesshomaru´s kimono.

"You bastard! She is mine! Get your own bitch!" Inuyasha was on the verge of transformation, the jagged maroon stripes adorned his cheeks and the blood red eyes finished off the look.

"She is not property brother, therefore she is not yours." Sesshomaru spoke coldly and firmly. Kagome walked around him to stand by his side. Inuyasha attacked again and Sesshomaru calmly stepped aside and withdrew his sword determined to fight the stupid hanyou. A soft voice stopped him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, let me fight him" her eyes were still full of sorrow but they were determined. She finally decided to face her past´ Sesshomaru decided it would be good for her to get it over with and accepted by nodding his head in agreement while he shielded his sword. Inuyasha had stopped the attack when he heard Kagome's question. He snarled at her and laughed.

"You think you stand a chance against me bitch! I'll show you and then you'll submit to me as you should have since the beginning!" He charged at her sword at hand and ready to kill her if needed.

"You wish Inuyasha" Then, she did something that took Sesshomaru by surprise, she smirked. It was an evil smirk and it was full of malice, her eyes danced with a dark excitement. She will probably kill him´ he thought and then returned to the tree he was occupying before to see the fight. However it didn't last long as Kagome knocked Inuyasha with the miko energy sword and pinned him to the ground with a barrier. She spoke slowly and clearly.

"I will let you live this once Inuyasha because and only because you now have a mate and even if she is dead you still need to take care of her. Don't ever try to find me again because next time you won't be so lucky and will end up as dead as your clay bitch!" He snarled at her and tried to get up but she knocked him unconscious with an energy blast. She left him there and turned to the demon Lord.

"I thought you would kill him. What stopped you? You had all the right to do so" His voice as usually didn't show curiosity but his eyes did and that is how she was able to tell he was concerned by her actions.

"He has a family now, even if he betrayed me I wouldn't be as heartless as to kill him and leave his mate alone, even if she is dead." She spoke softly and her eyes were downcast, however he could see through her bangs specks of silver. Her eyes haven't gone back to normal yet. She is still emotionally unstable and yet she didn't kill him ´

He didn't know what in the whole wide world possessed him to do what he did then. He placed a clawed hand on top of her head and patted her softly like a child while from his chest came out a reassuring growls used to comfort mates and scared pups. She was startled at first but soon she looked up and smiled. Her smile was a sad one but she knew that it was a beginning and that with the help of this man… err… youkai, she could try to start a new life and leave sadness behind.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" She was sincere and he knew it and decided that she was not his inferior anymore, she was, perhaps… his friend.

End of Chappie 4! How fast was that! Like it? ´cause I'm having a blast writing it! Please review! And thanks for reading!


	5. Mommy?

Mommy?

The morning was grey and chilly. Winter was just around the corner. Over the months Kagome and the demon lord got close enough to have small conversations with each other instead of sticking only to practice and traveling. Sometimes they would chat while they walked or at night once the children were already asleep. She got to know about his past and the troubles of ruling the Western Lands. He went as far as to tell her about his mother one day when she asked about a white gold ring he wore on a chain around his neck. In return he got to know about the time traveling well and the future society. He was very curious about the future and she went as far as to offer to take him the next time she visited her family.

As the days went by Kagome also got very attached to Rin and vice versa. Rin and Shippou now acted like brothers and were inseparable in their mission to annoy Jaken. Sometimes Kagome took part in these games and the three of them would bully the green imp to no end until he fell unconscious or near death. Very rarely sometimes when he was in the mood Sesshomaru would play along too, in his own way off course and he said it was to amuse the children. But deep inside he knew the true reason was that he loved to see Kagome smile and be happy.

This particular morning was very special. Sesshomaru told Kagome they would be returning to his castle because winter was close and he didn't want them to catch a cold. She got exited to get to the palace which was only now half a day travel.

As they came out of the forest Kagome was greeted with the sight of a vast meadow with green pastures but something there seemed off to her miko senses. She turned and shot a questioning look to Sesshomaru. He smirked and lifted his hand. As if on cue, an invisible barrier turned pink and a small opening formed in front of them. They walked through it and Kagome was dumbstruck. White marble walls ascended to the heavens.

"That was the outside barrier, it conceals the castle from unwanted company" Sesshomaru explained and inwardly smirked proud of the grandeur of his castle and kagome´s satisfaction. As they went through the iron gates guarded by four elemental youkai Kagome almost dropped dead. In front of her was the most beautiful place on Earth, or so she thought. The building was made on wood in the old Japanese style. However it had western features as well which gave a sophisticated air to the whole structure. It was at least six stories high and more than five football fields long. After a while of staring, Sesshomaru cleared his throat to bring her out of her trance. She turned to find the children, Jaken and Ah-un long gone and a bored Sesshomaru staring at her. She blushed a little and his inward smirk turned even bigger.

"I'll take you to your chambers" he started towards the entrance and Kagome had to jog to catch up with him. She followed him inside to a huge hall that had a grand staircase at the end. They went up the stairs to the fourth floor and into a long hallway.

"There are four bedrooms on this floor, they are for special gests only, the second and third floor are for regular gests. Shippou will get a chamber next to Rin's also on this floor. On the fifth you will find my chambers, if anything goes wrong go there and find me. The sixth floor is the library and my study you may go to the library but my study is off limits for you and everyone else unless it is an emergency. The rest of the castle and gardens are to your disposition. The dining room is on the first floor as well as the training facilities. Is everything clear?" By the time he finished they were standing in front of a huge mahogany door with a flower design carved on the door.

"This will be your chamber from now on; I hope it meets your standards. If you need anything ask your personal maid or any other servant. Go freshen up and come down to dinner in two hours." He fixed his eyes on her and she knew he was waiting for any question that she might have.

"Thanks… for everything you've done for me" she attempted to do a little bow but a clawed strong hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't bow to me Kagome, not anymore. You have proven your self to me and I know that you deserve respect. From now on you are my equal. Understood?" Perhaps you could be something more´. She was surprised but her surprise melted to happiness as what he said sank in. She couldn't contain her happiness of being considered worthy of such friendship with the icy demon that she hugged him without even realizing what she was doing. His eyes widened in surprise as she hugged him but he relaxed and unsure of what to do, he placed a hand on her back.

"Thanks Sesshomaru" She backed away a little and they both missed the warmth from each other immediately but resisted the urge to hug again.

"I will see you at dinner" with that and a short nod he walked in the same direction they came.

Kagome stood there for another minute thinking over what had just happened. She smiled again and opened the heavy door to her new room. She gasped at the sight. No wonder there were only four rooms on the floor; it was enormous and it was just the sitting room. There were huge red and gold cushions to sit on in the middle of the room around a low table. At the back was a shogi screen that led to the actual bedroom. She opened it and almost fell in shock. There was a western four posted bed with red velvet drapery at the top and red and gold silk covers and pillows. The walls were made with cherry wood as well as the floor, the ceiling and the rest of the furniture. To one side there was a huge velvet curtain that covered most of the wall of the same red as the bed. She went for it and pulled it to a side to reveal a wood balcony with ivy and flowers growing around the rail. It overlooked a beautiful rose garden bellow and a koi fish pond. She decided that after dinner she would go to the garden and meditate a little. Turning back to her room she spotted a smaller shogi screen and decided to see what was in there. She found the antechamber of what seemed to be the washing room. A white curtain revealed another room occupied almost entirely by pond that looked like a natural hot spring. She tested the water and found it just right for a bath. Spotting washing supplies and what looked like a towel and a yukata she undressed and went into the warm water.

After half an hour she climbed out and slipped into the yukata. When she went back to her room she found a pretty young maid. She guessed by her blue eyes, white hair and puffy tail that she was a rabbit youkai and was right. She seemed shy and didn't dare to look up to her. Kagome immediately smiled and decided to make friends.

"Hi there! My name is Kagome, what's yours?" The rabbit demon looked up surprised that a guest was friendly to her and wanted to know her name none the less! She started liking her right away.

"My name is Lily my lady" Kagome blushed at being called a lady and laughed nervously.

"I'm no lady Lily you can call me Kagome" Lily stared up at her, this girl was strange no question. Lord Sesshomaru´s guests were always noblemen and ladies. But the Kagome answered the unasked question.

"I don't like titles so please just forget them when we are alone" And with a smile she reached for her hand to shake. The poor rabbit was speechless; such friendliness and warmth was not natural. Lily had always been treated like trash by others because her kind was weak and were considered only good as servants. She took into her heart the promise that she would assist her lady in everything and would never fail her.

"What would you like to wear for dinner my lad- Kagome?" Kagome thought for a while and looked down to her dirty clothes that lay on a corner on top of her backpack. Lily followed her gaze and smiled while walking to a door that led to a walk in closet next to the vanity. Kagome was marveled to see every possible color Kimonos in silk and cotton, yukatas, obis and accessories. This must cost a fortune´ upon seeing her shocked expression Lily explained.

"Lord Sesshomaru sent a messenger a few weeks ago to tell us to prepare one of the four rooms for a lady and to transfer his mother's Kimonos, accessories, make up and jewelry from the room upstairs to this room. I guess he must like you a lot to give you his mother's possessions." As she explained she went through the Kimonos to find the right one for tonight's dinner. There was one more thing that the lord had said in his message but she could not tell Kagome. She felt excited and hoped that Kagome accepted the other part of the message because she liked her so much already.

Kagome was still processing the information when a happy aha!´ bought her out of her reverie. Lily came out of the closet with two Kimonos and a white yukata on hand. She told Kagome to put on the yukata and went back to the closet to retrieve all the necessary accessories for the special occasion. When she returned Kagome already had the yukata on, so she slipped the first Kimono, a solid red silk one, she fastened it and slipped on the next which was white with red and gold cherry petals that went from the right shoulder to the hem of the long sleeve and across her back. To finish the dress she added a golden obi and gold lace to tie half of her hair in a ponytail allowing the rest to hang beautifully in her back. A little of eyeliner to accentuate her blue eyes and clear gloss in her lips finished off the look. Lily stepped back to look at her work and was stunned at the beauty if the young woman in front of her. She looks so much like the late Mistress´ and her eyes misted over.

"What's wrong Lily?" asked a concerned Kagome.

"oh its nothing! Now, you still have half an hour before dinner and little mistress Rin and young master Shippou requested that you visit them in their quarters before they go to bed since they dinned early by order of Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome wondered why she would dinne alone with Sesshomaru but decided that it was probably because he figured the children would be tired after their long trip.

"Take me to their chambers Lily, please" The rabbit demon nodded eagerly and walked out the room with Kagome in tow. Once in the hallway they turned left and walked for a few minutes until they reached a door very similar to Kagome's except this one had the picture of a dog sitting under a tree. She could sense Shippou inside and went in. The room was very much like her own but instead of gold and red it was adorned green and white. Shippou was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as Kagome tucked him in and gave him a good night kiss on the forehead.

Out in the hallway again they turned right and walked back and past her door. She figured by then that her room was in the middle of the children's. They reached another door with the design of a bird perched in a cherry tree branch. She went in to find Rin reading one of the books that Kagome had given her to practice her reading. She had a sleepy face and Kagome tucked her in after putting the book on the shelf. She kissed her good night and was about to turn away when Rin's little voice stopped her dead on her tracks.

"Good night okaasan…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep but Kagome had heard her whispered words and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Good night... musume…" Yes, she would be Rin's mother, even if she didn't have anything with Sesshomaru, she could still love her as her child.

As she walked out to the hallway again, Lily started towards the stairs to take her to the dinning room. Kagome was lost in thought Is it possible that I feel so at home in this place? Like I belong here. With the children, with … him´ At this thought her eyes widened and stopped walking. Oh no, I fell in love with him!´

That's it for today! One more chappie and the story is over! Yay!


	6. Look into my Eyes

Look into my eyes….

The moment Kagome stopped walking; Lily turned around and stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" She was concerned, Kagome looked pale and nervous.

"It's nothing" She smiled and kept walking but her mind was going at full speed. Oh kami, why do these things happen to me? The same thing that just happened with Inuyasha will happen again. He will probably just look at me like a disgusting, interested in power ningen! Oh well he doesn't have to find out! Yes just act normal, like always and everything will be ok. Yep! You'll manage to keep your friendship and issue settled´ Kagome smiled to herself but felt a little sad because she thought over and over agin that her feeling would never be returned and she would eventually end up with a broken heart yet again!

"We are here Kagome" Lily announced as they stopped in front of a set of double doors. They were made in mahogany and had huge dogs sitting in the shade of a huge willow. She could sense Sesshomaru on the other side and two other less powerful demons with him. Lily opened the door for her and pushed her inside. Kagome was tae back by the immensity of the room. The table was for at least twelve people and the food served on it looked like a banquet prepared for kings. I guess he is like a king after all ´ Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table and nodded to her in recognition of her presence. She smiled and walked closer. She noted that the two other demons in the room were guards posted a few yards behind the table. She made her way to Sesshomaru and he signaled her to sit on his right side. She did and smiled at him again. His eyes never left her and she begun to blush from embarrassment. He finally decided to speak after a very uncomfortable silence.

"I see that the kimonos fit you perfectly, I hope they are to your liking." He spoke in a softer tone, different from the usual icy one.

"They are lovely thank you!" She played with her fingers to avoid the scrutinizing stare of the demon.

"You are nervous." It was a statement not a question. She just nodded and continued to look at her lap and play with the hem of her sleeve.

"Are you happy here? With Rin?" She looked up surprised by how much he was asking. He wasn't the questioning type. She looked into his eyes and found the usually cold golden orbs much softer and sweet. That one look made her heart melt.

"Yes, I am" he blinked and his eyes softened a little more. She could tell he was somewhat nervous but she didn't know why. He straightened up even more (if that is possible) and turned his head towards the guard. In his usual cold and intimidating tone he ordered them to leave. As they left he turned again to her and his eyes were soft and caring again. They remained quiet for some minutes without touching the food, staring into each other's eyes. Then he spoke slowly and sweetly in his baritone voice, all the coldness and antipathy gone.

"Would you stay here Kagome, for ever,… with me?" Her heart skipped a beat did he just ask her to stay by his side? Still being our innocent Kagome and still a little shocked from his words she asked the first question that popped in her mind.

"Why?" He knew she was confused and decided to pull her out of her confusion. He wasn't one to ask permission for anything but this girls deserved his respect and trust. She had proven that she was a powerful being and a honorable fighter. She was smart and on top of it all she was the only being after his mother that had opened up to him without asking for anything. She had given him the friendship he much needed and the company he wanted. He felt like he could be her for the rest of his life which in this case would be very close to eternity. He didn't care that she was human, now she was as human as he was, she was an outsider from her race because of the Shikon no Tama inside her body. She was not meant to remain around humans. She needed someone strong, able to keep her company, to protect her, and… love her for who she was not what she was.

"Please, stay with me Kagome, stay as my lady for the rest of eternity" He took her small delicate hand into his very much larger one. Her eyes brimmed with tears and for a second he thought she would say no. But his worries were dissipated the next second when she jumped out of her chair and threw herself without a second thought to his chest. He was startled for a minute before he realized what she just did. He smiled a true smile and hugged her back. He could hear her soft happy laugh against the fabric of his haori.

"I will stay here with you. I'll be with you for ever!" He gently pushed her back to look at her beautifully blushed face and sparkling blue eyes.

"Thank you my Kagome" with that he placed a loving, gentle kiss on her lips. The taste was so sweet and soft that he couldn't resist the urge to make it deeper and soon they were fighting for dominance. She soon submitted and gave in to him. They separated out of breath and he picked her up bridal style. Kagome eeped ´ because of the sudden movement but when she opened her eyes the dinning room was no more and found herself still in Sesshomaru´s arms and in a hallway in front of a set of double doors that depicted a royal inu youkai in his true form howling to the moon. She didn't have time to study the picture though because the demon lord had stepped inside and placed her in what she noticed was a huge, soft bed with black and silver silk covers. He sat on the edge of the bed contemplating her. She understood his gaze as asking permission to continue. He didn't want to force her to anything.

"I'm ready" she blushed again but smiled sweetly up to him as she raised her hand for him to take. He took it gently and kissed her palm. Then he placed kisses along her arm until he reached her mouth. She gave in to the kiss and soon felt his hands working on her obi. He undid it and promptly got rid of the two kimonos and his haori. She was flushed, and alittle embarrassed after all it was her first time with a man… err… youkai. He smiled sweetly at her and whispered in her ear…

"It's ok… I´ll be as gentle as I can" she smiled and nodded softly.

They loved each other passionately. Sesshomaru took his time to make sure that he didn't hurt her and save her all unnecessary pain. She was told it would hurt like hell but she was surprised to find it just a minute nuisance and then it was easy for her to give in to the pleasure of loving him. Towards the end he nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear again.

"This will hurt a little, do you trust me?" He seemed worried and she knew he was about to mark her by biting her on the neck. The mark of union among demons was sacred and respected by all for breaking it meant dishonor and death to those who broke it. She knew it and decided she would honor it by staying with him for the rest of her life. She took his hand and kissed his palm whispering.

"Take me my love, from now on we will be one." And take her he did. She felt the sharp pain in the crook of her neck but didn't move, she trusted him completely and stayed still. Soon the pain receded and Sesshomaru withdrew his fangs from her skin. He licked the blood droplet and closed the wound with his saliva. Where the biting mark was a baby pink kanji appeared with a half silver moon behind it. It read "West". After marking her, he licked her neck again and gathered her in his arms. She cuddled into his embrace and soon fell asleep in her mate's arms.

That's it! For today! Hehehe I'm evil… tomorrow I´ll explain the mark and the new life as royalty.. it will be much like an after word… Question: would you like a pup?


	7. Time Flies!

Because you have all been so nice to me in your reviews I'll do my best in this last chapter and try to please you all… Soon I'll start a new sess/kag story I hope you read it too!

Time flies….

The morning light filled the room where love still permeated the air. Kagome woke up to find herself wrapped up in strong arms and a fluffy thing circling her waist. She lazily opened her happy blue eyes and they were greeted by happy golden pools. She blushed a little remembering what happened last night. He smiled to her guessing her thoughts and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Good morning koi" He nuzzled her neck and licked once again the mating mark he had done the previous night before kissing her again and slowly start to detangle himself from her. As soon as he got up he regretted moving for his body missed her body heat already.

"Where are you going so early?" She asked still sleepy.

"We will have visitors today and I need to go out and greet them" Upon hearing his words she focused her senses and detected three powerful auras heading to the western castle from different directions.

"Who are the three powerful ones love?" She was alarmed that they might be enemies.

"The other three lords of the land" He answered as he slipped into a yukata and handed Kagome another one. She motioned for her to follow him and that she did. He crossed the room to his personal bath. They got into the water and soon they were making love again this time much more passionate since Kagome was no longer shy. After forty five minutes they came out and to Kagome's surprise there were three Kimonos on top of the bed. One white and red for Sesshomaru and two other for Kagome, the first one, was silver and the other one to be used on top was ruby red with golden leaves and a golden half moon on the back. To top it off there was a silver obi and a scarlet hair pin. They dressed each other and stepped into the hallway. Out of custom, Kagome started walking a few steps behind him which she normally did when she was under his power. Sesshomaru noticed and stopped.

"You are not inferior Kagome, from now on you walk with me with your head high" with that said she smiled at him and took his hand resting her head on his upper arm since he was so much taller than her. Together they walked to the main gates and every servant they encountered bowed low and smiled up at her for they all heard from Lily that she was kind and loving, and now that they saw her in person they somehow knew she was right but not only that, she also looked so much like the late mistress, Sesshomaru´s mother. The flowing glossy black hair, the blue eyes and immense power radiating off of her remembered them so much of the demoness that once graced with her existence the castle of the western lands. The only differences between the two were Kagome´s height and lack of tail.

"Sesshomaru?" He looked down to her to find her nervous and almost scared.

"What troubles you Kagome?" He placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him by lifting his finger and with it her head softly.

"What will the other demons say about you mating a low ningen like me? Will they accept this union? Will you have problems because of me?" She was starting to collect tears in her eyes thinking of all the problems he would have because of their union. He looked at her and smiled a reassuring smile.

"When they meet you they will now love that you are not a low ningen, and if they have a problem with it you may defend yourself by purifying them." He said it in such a serious tone that it made her laugh. He pulled her close and kissed her. In that moment the three presences stood outside the invisible barrier and Sesshomaru lifted his hand to let them through. The three demons looked older than Sesshomaru. The first: the Lord of the South, had jet black hair that went down to his mid back on a low ponytail; his eyes were dark and he sported two black stripes on each cheek like Sesshomaru; also on his forehead sat a five point star. The second, Lord of the East, wore his hair in the same way but it was intense red as well as his eyes and markings; on his forehead sat a sun. The last one, Lord of the North, had short green hair, eyes and markings; he wore a leaf on the forehead.

"Greetings Lord of the West, we have come to meet your mate and Lady of the West as the tradition demands." The lord of the east, who seemed to be the oldest spoke tenderly in a deep voice. His eyes as well s the other two showed that they felt at ease with her but were still on guard.

"Greetings Lords of the east, south and north. Welcome to my palace. This is my mate Kagome" He looked at Kagome and then at the lords. She made a polite bow and smiled at them before speaking.

"It´s an honor to meet you my lords" They smiled back for her polite and sincere little greeting. They could tell by her aura that she was a powerful miko and that she was honest and gentle in nature. They liked her right away like everyone else. They all walked inside and chatted for a while until Kagome apologized and retired with Rin to continue with her lessons. Te other lords took the opportunity to question Sesshomaru. The lord of the east and the oldest took the role of inquisitor and asked the questions for the three of them.

"She is no human for no ningen can posses that much power, but still her aura is that of a miko and all mikos are human. What is she Sesshomaru?" His voice was soft and gentle and the western lord knew they didn't have bad intentions but were curious.

"She is the protector of the Shikon no Tama and the successor of Midoriko, she is indeed above the human race" His voice was as usually monotone but the glint in his eyes told the other lords that he was proud of his mate.

"I see. Very well; In the name of the council of the four lands I greet and accept into our society Lady Kagome of the Western lands." With a bow they retired.

Later that day when Kagome and the children were playing in the gardens Shippou asked an interesting question.

"Okaasan? Why is your mark so different from all the others? I've seen mating marks and they look like regular biting marks. Why is yours so pretty?" Kagome didn't know herself and when she was about to answer that she didn't know Sesshomaru´s voice explained from the balcony above them.

"Because she is a lady of the land. All ladies from the royal families wear them not only as mating mark but also as a distinction of their rank." The three looked up to the demon lord above them. Kagome unconsciously fingered the mark on her neck and smiled for herself.

"Sess… I believe it would be good if I informed my family about this… is not that I fear my mom wont accept it, it's just that she would like to know" She looked up to him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I would like the opportunity to meet her as well." They smiled at each other and went inside to pack for the journey. It was decided that Shippou and Rin would stay so that they could play in the safety of the castle. Kagome changed her kimonos and put on her now clean cargo pants and shirt. When she was ready they departed in Sesshomaru´s cloud.

The flight was short due to his speed and soon they were at the well but what received them there was not good. Inuyasha sat at the lip of the well waiting for them.

"So, you decided to mate the little bitch huh?" He was pissed and he seemed ready to attack. Sesshomaru was beyond furious and Kagome was fuming.

"Remove yourself from my sight before I make you little brother!" His voice dripped with malice while he subconsciously pushed Kagome a little behind him to keep her out of danger.

"ohhh, I tremble with fear. Make me bastard! I told you she is my bitch and she is staying with me!" He unsheathed his sword and launched the wind scar at them. Kagome on reflex made a barrier around them and Sesshomaru unsheathed toukijin.

"That was your dead wish" The two brothers engaged in battle and obviously Inuyasha was soon beaten to a bloody pulp. Sesshomaru was about to walk away and leave him there when stupid Inuyasha started screaming.

"Why do you want her Sesshomaru? To fuck her senseless? To clean your castle? To be your servant? To be your slave? Such an useless being is not even worth it! Soon she will be a dead weight on your back and you will regret mating her! Then you will remember me and cry your fucking ass because you didn't listen to the one who owned her first!" He didn't get to continue because a red eyed Sesshomaru opened his throat with one swipe of his claws. He acted upon reflex upon hearing such impertinence about his mate and upon hearing a choked sob coming from her. Kagome shut her eyes and cried hard for it was the first time Inuyasha said what he really thought of her and it hurt when she considered him at least a friend. Then she noticed that Sesshomaru was still pissed and tearing at the corpse of the hanyou. She had to stop him or else he would go on a blood thirst rampage. She slowly approached him from the side bearing her neck and keeping her eyes down to show submission. She didn't want him to attack her thinking she was defying hi as well. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye and turned to look at his mate submitting to him. Se took one final look at the dead Inuyasha and turned to her completely to her. He gave a quick growl meant to round up his mate and she obeyed by moving to his side. He picked her up bridal style and went to sit under a tree with her on his lap. Then he started nuzzling her neck and hair. She giggled and rubbed the back of his ears. A pleased rumble from his chest engulfed them. Soon the red from his eyes vanished and the golden orbs she loved so much returned. He kissed her again and spoke much calmer now.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" She giggled again and rested her head on his chest.

"It's ok, my mate was here to defend me" Then they got up and jumped into the well. On the other side not much happened since Sesshomaru could barely stand the awful smell of the city and felt continuously sick. Kagome´s mother took the news very well and congratulated both saying she expected grandchildren besides Shippou and Rin someday. Kagome blushed a crimson red and Sesshomaru just smirked at his mate's reaction. She looks adorable, hm, we are going to have to make her blush more often´ he made a mental note on it. They left for the Sengoku Jidai the same day because the poor demon Lord could not stand the stench.

Ten years later…..

"OTOU-SAN! QUICK OKAA-SAN NEEDS YOU!" a teenage Shippou ran up the stairs to his father's study but soon a silver blur and a rush of wind passed him by and he had to run down again following what he knew was his worried father. He reached the room his mate was in and almost broke the door upon entering. As soon as he stepped inside the wailing of a new born pup reached his ears and made him wince at the high pitch.

"Sesshomaru-sama congratulations My Lord it's a healthy inu youkai pup!" one of the women in the room delivered into his arms a moving and crying bundle. The first thing that came to his attention was that the pup didn't have the white fluffy ears on top of his silver head like a hanyou should have. Upon feeling himself safe in his father's arms the pup stopped his wailing and looked up to meet his otou-san. Blue met golden eyes. His mother's eyes´ he thought as he gave the little one a long strong finger for him to smell and fix his parent's scent. He looked up to find his mate smiling brightly at him. Even when sweaty and puffy red he thought she looked beautiful. And she did, her eyes sparkled with a happiness never seen and her face radiated so much light that it was as if the sun had a rival. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips smiling all the time. But then he looked back at the pup and furrowed his brow. Upon noticing this Kagome frowned and asked.

"What's wrong love?" She followed his gaze to her son's head and noticed the missing ears.

"He is a full blooded youkai but… that is impossible" he explained his worries. Kagome merely closed her eyes in concentration as she felt a voice within her stir awake and talk to her. When it quieted down again she open her eyes to meet Sesshomaru´s gaze fixed on her.

"The Shikon no Tama says that that is our gift, she wanted to give you a pure youkai as a son to follow your line of great rulers and protectors of the peace on earth, and also for protecting us, the Shikon no Tama and me." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How will you name him my love?" She asked once the pup was asleep in his mother's embrace.

"His name will be… Tenshi…" She looked upon her son and smiled again.

"Welcome home… Tenshi"

Done! I did it! Yay! I hope I didn't let you guys down with this ending I like it very much but feel free to criticize….! Constructive criticism makes better stories! Anywho… tell me what d´ya think! By the way his nbame is tanshi because I couldn't think of a better name right now! Sooooo bear with me would ya?


End file.
